Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -62\% \times -0.6 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.6 \times 100\% = -60\%$ Now we have: $ -62.5\% \times -60\% = {?} $ $ -62.5\% \times -60\% = 37.5 \% $